When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade
by purple mangosteen
Summary: The married life of Akashi Seijuro and Akashi Tetsuya with their children. Slice of life story. Lemon but with plot. Explicit. Slash. Akashi Seijuro/Kuroko Tetsuya. Akakuro.
1. Chapter 1

**I actually can't believe that I wrote this. I'm so embarrassed** **that I do not re-read this** **. This is my first ever rated M fanfic and in here Akashi and Kuroko are an adult and married, so yeah, that is my excuse. This is a slice of life story but with explicit scene. Don't expect M rate scene on every chapter though.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I do not make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoilers for Kuroko no Basket. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This story isn't beta-ed yet. You've been warned.

 **When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade**

Chapter I

The lobby door opened and a pair of young man and woman stepped inside.

"Welcome," says Mizu Sayaka. "My name is Mizu Sayaka. Can I help you?" The small inn was owned by her family and today was Sayaka's turn to work in the reception. She looked at the couple. The man was very handsome with red hair and eyes. He wore a black shirt and gray charcoal trousers. The woman was pretty and kind of cute with short blue hair and big blue eyes. She wore white Victorian style shirt and balloon maroon skirt. She also wore black stockings and shoes the same colour as the skirt.

"Reservations on behalf of Akai Seijuro," the man said.

Sayaka checked the data on the computer. "Reservation for Akai Seijuro for one night." Sayaka confirmed. "Room number 10. I'll show you the way, Akai-san. Please follow me."

She led them through the corridor until they arrived in front of room number 10.

She handed the electronic card key to Akai. "I shall take my leave then. Please contact the reception if you need anything."

"Thank you," said the woman. Her lovely face was slightly flushed but Sayaka didn't think anything about it.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akashi Seijuro closed the door. He booked a room at this small inn with fake name because this was secret vacation with Tetsuya. Seijuro turned and looked at the figure in front of him. Tetsuya was very lovely. Seijuro spent quite a long time to persuade Tetsuya to wear women's clothes. At first, Tetsuya refused but at the end Tetsuya gave up. It was not surprising because Seijuro always got whatever he wanted.

"The receptionist did not even suspect that you were not a woman," commented Seijuro. "Tetsuya is really adorable."

Red hue spread across Tetsuya's face. "Seijuro-san ..." he called his companion's name.

Seijuro smirked. "What is it, Tetsuya?"

"Can Seijuro-san, ah, stop this toy?" Tetsuya pleaded.

Seijuro's smirk widened. "Let me see," he ordered.

Tetsuya turned and bent his body. He lifted the skirt so Seijuro could see Tetsuya's lovely arse that was clad in lacy black panties. Since the fabric was kind of transparent, Seijuro could also see a vibrator that was inside Tetsuya's rectum. He had put the vibrator inside Tetsuya earlier and then turned it on. He really enjoyed watching Tetsuya's effort to keep his composure in the public.

Actually he was going to take Tetsuya to restaurant for dinner but with this view, he wanted to enjoy Tetsuya first. Seijuro unzipped his pants, freeing his hardened manhood. He then lowered Tetsuya panties to his knees and then pulled out the vibrator and threw it onto the bed. In a beat, he entered Tetsuya.

"Aaah!" Tetsuya screamed. If Seijuro didn't hold Tetsuya's hips hard, Tetsuya probably already collapsed to the floor.

Inside Tetsuya was so warm and tight. It was really incredible. Seijuro started to move then and Tetsuya started to moan. Who had ever thought that Tetsuya's poker face would crumble in the bed?

"Seijuro-san ... ah ... I ..."

After a few more thrusts, Tetsuya climaxed. His tightened body caused Seijuro to climax as well inside Tetsuya. Seijuro waited until his breath slow down before pulling himself out of Tetsuya. Hmm .. where was the vibrator? There it was. Seijuro took the vibrator and put it back into Tetsuya to prevent his seed from flowing out.

As soon as he let go, Tetsuya fell down on the floor. His face was red with sweat. He was still gasping for breath.

Seijuro smirked in satisfaction and said. "Be prepared. In fiteen minutes, we're going to have dinner."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You do not want to eat Tetsuya?" Seijuro asked.

Tetsuya inwardly cursed. How could he eat in this condition? The toy in his body was vibrating since Seijuro had turned it on. He had tried his best to keep his calm in the public but this was enough. He couldn't stand it anymore. Tetsuya was not even sure he could open his mouth without moaning. Luckily they ate in a private room so there were only two of them.

"Tetsuya?"

"Seijuro-san, ah, I can't," said Tetsuya eventually.

In response, Seijuro even raise the speed of the toy.

"Aaah!" Tetsuya moaned.

"Did you say something Tetsuya?" red eyes stared at him.

"Please...Seijuro-san," pleaded Tetsuya.

"You know what you should do, Tetsuya," said Seijuro, a sly smile creeping on his face.

Tetsuya swallowed. However, he finally relented. Tetsuya crawled towards Seijuro because they sat on tatami now. He opened the zipper of Seijuro's trouser to free his hardened manhood.

Tetsuya then bent and kissed Seijuro's manhood, licking all parts until nothing was missed. He then started sucking it. After a while, Seijuro came into his mouth and Tetsuya swallowed his seed.

"Very good, Tetsuya," Seijuro said.

Because Seijuro didn't tell Tetsuya to stop he kept kissing and licking Seijuro's manhood. With Seijuro's manhood in his mouth and the vibrator in his rectum, Tetsuya climaxed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After they returned to hotel, Seijuro ordered Tetsuya. "I want you to ride me."

Tetsuya was finally free of the cursed clothes. He was now totally naked with Seijuro already on the bed. He then climbed onto the bed and straddled Seijuro. Seijuro started to kiss him. Tetsuya opened his mouth and Seijuro's tongue entered his mouth. The kiss was of course dominated entirely by Seijuro. Seijuro squeezed Tetsuya's arse and he moaned. Tetsuya then started rubbing his arse on Seijuro's manhood. He couldn't wait to be penetrated by Seijuro.

Seijuro's phone suddenly rang. Seijuro glanced at his cell phone and raised his eyebrows at the sight of the caller's identity.

Tetsuya stopped moving when he saw Seijuro touch the talk button.

"Hello," murmured Seijuro.

" _Otousan_!" Cried a child's voice at the other end of the phone.

"Shigeru," Seijuro replied. His face instantly turned soft. His expression whenever he was talking with his son.

 _"Otousan, where are you?"_

"I'm on business trip, Shigeru," said Seijuro. He stared at Tetsuya. Tetsuya looked away. "But I'll be home tomorrow."

 _"Ok._ " Shigeru answered. " _Otousan, Saguru also wants to talk."_

" _Otousan._ " This time it was Saguru who spoke. Seijuro did have twin boys. Among all of his friends, Seijuro was the first who got married. He married straight out of university and had twins with the help of surrogate mother.

"What is it, Saguru?"

 _"Otousan, please return quickly_ ," his son replied.

"I'll be home tomorrow." Seijuro answered. "Where is Okaasan, Saguru?"

Tetsuya glared at Seijuro. How dare Seijuro ask that?

 _"Okaasan suddenly left after receiving a call this afternoon. We nos are staying at Grandma and Grandpa's house. Okaasan said he would pick us tomorrow."_

"Be a good child for Grandma and Grandpa, alright." Seijuro told his children.

 _"Do not worry, otousan."_

Seijuro was not surprised. His children had wonderful mother and they were raised with love. "It's already late now. Both of you should go to sleep."

" _Alright, otousan."_

Seijuro ended the call and put his phone on the nightstand. He looked back at Tetsuya. "Now, where were we?"

Tetsuya gave him disbelieving look. "Seijuro-san still wants to continue this?"

"Of course."

"But-"

"Tetsuya."

That single word was enough to stop Tetsuya's protest. He got up and put himself above Seijuro's manhood and then dropped his body. "Argh." Tetsuya's body arched as he Seijuro's manhood inside of him. After giving his body time to adjust to the intrusion, Tetsuya started moving up and down until they climaxed. Of course Seijuro was not satisfied yet. They did it again and again with various positions until they both ended up falling asleep with Seijuro remained inside Tetsuya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

They checked out of hotel the next day. Tetsuya was wearing his normal clothes now, dark jeans and light blue shirt. They were on their way home to Tetsuya now. Seijuro was driving.

"I don't want to do this anymore," Tetsuya said, annoyed.

Seijuro raised an eyebrow. "But why? You like it, Tetsuya. You enjoyed our activity yesterday."

Tetsuya stared at Seijuro. He was getting more annoyed.

"Just admit it, Tetsuya," continued Seijuro again.

The car stopped in front of Kuroko's family house. Tetsuya opened the car door and walked off. Seijuro followed from from behind.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya," said his mother once she saw him. "Seijuro is here too."

"We want to pick up the children, okaasan," Seijuro replied and took a glance at Tetsuya. "Thank you for watching them yesterday."

Tetsuya's mother chuckled. "They're my grandchildren. They are such a good kid. "

"Otousan! Okaasan! "

Shigeru and Saguru rushed towards their parents. "Why otousan is with okaasan?" Shigeru asked curiously.

"I thought otousan went to have business trip," continued Saguru.

"I went to pick okaasan at first," Seijuro replied.

Tetsuya smiled. "Otousan couldn't wait to get home but he came to pick Okaasan first."

The children nodded, happy that their parents were with them again.

Seijuro was relieved. It seemed that Tetsuya wasn't sulking anymore. Tetsuya was upset because he felt that Seijuro forced him to have holiday suddenly. Because it was so sudden, he had to ask his mother to watch the children. Shigeru and Saguru were really Seijuro's children with red hair and red eyes. Therefore Seijuro wanted child who inherited Tetsuya's feature now.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket. I do not make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoilers for Kuroko no Basket. Also, there are quotes from manga, anime, wiki and other sources. This story isn't beta-ed yet. You've been warned.

 **When Life Gives You Lemons, Make Lemonade**

Chapter II

Life was unpredictable. Likewise with Kuroko Tetsuya's life, or Akashi Tetsuya now since he married Seijuro, captain of his basketball team during his meddle school. If someone told him in middle school that he one day would marry Seijuro, Tetsuya certainly would consider it as a joke that wasn't funny at all.

During his Teiko day, Tetsuya closest friend was Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki and Kise Ryota. He and Seijuro were teammate, nothing more than that. Although Tetsuya was very grateful for Seijuro who gave him idea for his own basketball style that he managed to become regular, they never really became friends. For Seijuro himself, his closest friend in Teiko was Midorima Shintaro. And when Seijuro other personality took over, Tetsuya had hated Seijuro for destroying his promise to Ogiwara Shigehiro.

Things changed in high school. It was started when Seijuro lost for the first time when Seirin beat Rakuzan in Winter Cup final. Somehow Seijuro contacted him and they often communicated using messenger apps. Then on Tetsuya's birthday, Seijuro even deliberately hold practice match between Rakuzan and Yosen in Tokyo so he and Murasakibara could attend Tetsuya's birthday celebration.

After that, they texted each other every day to exchange stories about their respective basketball club, their daily activities and their hobbies. Tetsuya wasn't the type to talk much but he could send long text to Seijuro, which would be immediately returned. Whenever Seijuro returned to Tokyo, he would visit Tetsuya and they would go sightseeing together. Seijuro also took him to Kyoto.

It lasted for months until Tetsuya realized that they acted like a couple than friends. No wonder Kagami and his friends on Seirin basketball club always gave him a strange look every time Tetsuya mentioned Seijuro's names. No wonder Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima and even Murasakibara gave strange comment if they knew that Tetsuya go out with Seijuro.

After much consideration, Tetsuya realized that he had fallen in love with Seijuro. Tetsuya always looked forward messages from Seijuro every day. He liked to hear Seijuro's voice whenever Seijuro called him. He was happy when Seijuro came to visit him. When Seijuro returned to Kyoto, Tetsuya was impatient to see him again.

As expected with his forthright personality, Tetsuya wasted no time at all. The next time they met, Tetsuya immediately said, "I fall in love with Akashi-kun."

Seijuro stared at him in disbelief. "Could you say that again, Kuroko?"

"You heard me, Akashi-kun," said Tetsuya. Actually, at that time he didn't think about what would happen after his confession.

"I'm very happy to hear it, Kuroko," Seijuro replied and smiled gently at him.

They became a couple officially that day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Their relationship continued until university. They had chosen to enter University of Tokyo. Tetsuya studied hard for the entrance examination but the result was worth it. He was accepted at University of Tokyo. Aside of him and Seijuro, Momoi and Midorima were also accepted there.

Seijuro majored in finance, Midorima majoring in medicine, Momoi majored in economics and Tetsuya himself majored in education. Aomine and Kagami decided to become professional basketball player while Kise and Murasakibara studied at other universities. Kise majored in public relations while Murasakibara majored in cookery.

Seijuro was a very good lover. He drove Tetsuya to campus every day, bought various goods for him that Tetsuya was dubbed the luckiest person in University of Tokyo because he managed to have Seijuro who was rich, smart and handsome as his boyfriend.

After graduation, Seijuro continued his study in England. Meanwhile Tetsuya taught in kindergarten. After a year, Seijuro asked Tetsuya to come to his graduation. They explored England before going to London as the last stop. It was there Seijuro proposed to him, just as they were enjoying sunset from London Eye. And of course, Tetsuya accept it.

They held simple wedding in Tokyo, inviting only close friends. Ten months later, through surrogate mother's help, Tetsuya and Seijuro had a pair of male twins named Shigeru and Saguru. With red eyes and red hair, they looked a lot like Seijuro. So lately Seijuro pestered him to have a child who looked like Tetsuya. And finally Tetsuya agreed.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Argh!" Tetsuya was awakened from his sleep when someone bit his neck. The culprit was none other than his own husband. Tetsuya never suspected that Akashi Seijuro who acted like prince charming would turn into lecherous man on bed. When they were dating, aside of a kiss on his forehead, Seijuro never did anything. But once they were married...

"Aah, Seijuro-san," Tetsuya moaned as Seijuro licked a stripe along his neck. He couldn't concentrate. "What time is it now?"

"It's still early, Tetsuya," Seijuro replied easily.

Tetsuya glanced at the clock on the bedside table next to the bed. He usually was still asleep in this hour.

"So we still have time for fun."

Seijuro's hands started caressing Tetsuya's body. After he felt enough, Seijuro pulled Tetsuya's body closer that he could feel Seijuro's manhood pressing his arse.

Tetsuya moaned at the pressure. He started rubbing himself on Seijuro's manhood, intending to ask for more. But Seijuro choose to keep caressing Tetsuya's body.

"Seijuro-san ..."

"Hmm?"

Tetsuya knew Seijuro did it on purpose. His husband liked to hear Tetsuya's begging. "I, ah, want Seijuro-san inside me ..." he croaked out.

"Very well."

And with one thrust, Seijuro entered his body. Seijuro was so big and hot. Tetsuya felt so full. He began to thrust, holding onto Tetsuya's hips. Tetsuya could not think anymore. The pleasure was too much. He came first and then followed by Seijuro.

But apparently it wasn't enough because Tetsuya could feel that Seijuro started to harden inside him. The sensation was very intense. "Ah, please don't Seijuro-san, I'll, ah, late ..." pleaded Tetsuya.

In return, Seijuro thrust harder that Tetsuya couldn't think straight and started to moan. However, Seijuro suddenly stopped.

"Seijuro-san?" Tetsuya asked, panting. Why Seijuro stopped suddenly at a time like this?

"Didn't you want me to stop?" Seijuro replied with a smirk. Apparently he wanted to tease Tetsuya now.

Because Seijuro showed no sign that he would move Tetsuya was forced to beg his husband. Only then Seijuro resumed his thrust.

"Seijuro-san is a tease," Tetsuya complained after they were done making love.

"Tetsuya, you enjoyed what we were doing." Seijuro said as a matter of fact.

Tetsuya snorted.

Seijuro kissed Tetsuya nose. Tetsuya' pouting face was too adorable.

"I'm sticky all over," said Tetsuya, draping his arms around Seijuro's neck. He wanted to be carried to the bathroom. Tetsuya was tired so he was too lazy to walk now. "I want to take a bath."

"All right, Tetsuya." Seijuro picked him up and carried him to the bathroom.

"And don't try to do anything, Seijuro-san," Tetsuya threatened.

"I understand, Tetsuya." Seijuro answered and then kissed his forehead.

Actually, whatever they did in bed, they did it because they both enjoyed it. Seijuro would never force Tetsuya to do something he didn't want to do.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After he took bath and put on clothes, Seijuro went to the dining room while Tetsuya went to check the children. When Tetsuya arrived in their room, Shigeru and Saguru were ready for the day. Although they were only five years old and still in kindergarten, they were already independent. It was the result Tetsuya's teachings as well as the education system in Japan where children were taught to be independent from an early age.

"Okaasan!" Shigeru and Saguru rushed toward him.

"Are you ready?" Tetsuya asked.

"Yes!" The children nodded eagerly.

"Let's have breakfast first," urged Tetsuya.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Seijuro was already in the dining room when they got there.

"Good morning, Otousan!"

Seijuro smiled gently. "Good morning, Shigeru, Saguru."

Tetsuya sat on Seijuro left while the children sat in front of Tetsuya. The breakfast was ready in the table. The kids were busy chattering about what to do in school while Seijuro listened attentively.

After breakfast, Seijuro went to office while Tetsuya would take his children to school.

Their house was located in Akasaka, elite residential area in Tokyo since the Meiji era. While land prices were extraordinarily high in Tokyo, the houses here had a courtyard with garage. There were many embassies of foreign countries located in Akasaka. The house was a wedding gift from Seijuro.

Despite all that, the children attended kindergarten in another area. Tetsuya was not interested in sending his children to elite school from an early age. So now Shigeru and Saguru attended kindergarten where Tetsuya once taught.

Suneo-san, Tetsuya's driver was waiting. He actually was uncomfortable chauffeured everywhere but Seijuro and also his father-in-law insisted that Tetsuya was forced to succumb. It was understandable since he came from middle class family. Although he had been married for five years, Tetsuya was not accustomed yet to luxurious life as Seijuro's spouse.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They arrived at Sakura Kindergarten half an hour later. It was located not so far from his parents' house that he chose to work. The kindergarten had a large courtyard that allowed children to play and run as much.

"Bye, Okaasan." Shigeru said.

"Bye!" Saguru said.

The children walked inside after saying goodbye to Tetsuya.

"Kuroko-san?"

Tetsuya turned and found, Reika Minami, his colleagues while he was a teacher in this place. "Good morning, Minami-san," Tetsuya said.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Minami said suddenly. "I should have called you Akashi-san."

"It's alright," Tetsuya replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Minami smiled. "They are your children, right? Time passes quickly. "

Tetsuya nodded. Time indeed passed so fast. It seemed it was only yesterday, he and Seijuro brought baby Shigeru and Saguru from hospital and now they had become a kindergartener.

Tetsuya chatted briefly with Minami before he took his leave. He did not want to disturb Minami since class would begin soon.

"I shall take my leave then. It was nice talking to you, Minami-san," Tetsuya said.

"Have a nice trip," Minami replied.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once Tetsuya left, the other mothers immediately swarmed Minami.

"Who was that just now?" asked someone. "He has Mercedes Benz, you know!" she said in amazement. "And he has driver too!"

"Akashi Tetsuya," Minami replied. "He used to be a kindergarten teacher here."

"Akashi?" They were surprised to hear that. "Do you mean that Akashi?"

Minami nodded. "Yes, that Akashi family who owns Akashi Corporation. He married the only son of Akashi family. "

They were stunned to hear it.

"He is so lucky," someone muttered.

"From kindergarten teacher to son in law of Akashi family," the other added.

"You're right," said another. "He doesn't need to work anymore and worried about money."

"From rags to riches."

"Yeah," his friend agreed. "Akashi Masaomi is the richest man in Japan."

"If I were him, I would go shopping in Ginza every day. Having holiday in New York, London and Milan. I would buy Hermes bag, Chanel dress and Louboutin shoes... " someone started to fantasize.

"Don't forget Harry Winston diamond..." the other added, giggling.

Minami could only shake her head. The conversation was getting more and more absurd.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After dropping off the kids, Tetsuya went to his bakery. After having children, he quit his job as a kindergarten teacher. However, Tetsuya became bored being stay at home spouse. Seijuro eventually found a way out, namely to establish a premium bakery in Chiyoda. The bakery was located not far from Akashi Tower, the headquarter of Akashi Corporation. The bakery was a success and now had several branches in Tokyo, namely in Shibuya and Ginza, and Yokohama, Osaka and Kyoto.

Tetsuya would spend time there until it was time to pick up the children from kindergarten and then they would go home. They would have a lunch first. After that the children would take a nap. They woke up in afternoon and played around while waiting Seijuro's return from office.

And that was the daily life of Akashi Tetsuya.

 **Author's Note:**

Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
